


espiral

by greecehk



Series: Gay Pirates [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: Nuevamente, dos integrantes de la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja se enfrascaban en una habitual discusión.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Gay Pirates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974667
Kudos: 7





	espiral

Nuevamente, dos integrantes de la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja se enfrascaban en una habitual discusión, ¿la razón? Probablemente ni ellos la recordaran.

"Creí que era imposible, pero te has hecho más idiota en estos dos años, marimo."

"Deja de joder, cejas de molino invertido."

"¿Qué clase de insulto es ese? ¡Invertido tienes el cerebro, incompetente desorientado!"

Después de unos minutos llenos de gritos la navegante decidió que era tiempo de intervenir e imponer orden en la cubierta, así que después de unos fuertes golpes en la cabeza, silencio al espadachín y al cocinero.

"¡Me tienen harta!" gritaba Nami con un aura aterradora a su alrededor. "¡Tú, lárgate a cocinar!" exclamo señalando a Sanji, el cual la veía con corazones a su alrededor acatando inmediatamente la orden. "¡Y tú, vete a hacer el tonto a otro lado!"

El espadachín gruñó, pero no le refutó la orden. Suficiente pelea había tenido con el cocinero ya; así que sin más, se dirigió a hacer su cotidiana rutina de ejercicios con sus descomunales pesas.

La navegante suspiró cansada, tomando asiento junto a Robin. "No entiendo porque esos dos se pelean tanto, si se odiaban desde el principio de esa manera no debieron aceptar enfrascarse en la misma tripulación." Las palabras salieron más que nada por agobio. Nami decidió cerrar los ojos para sentir la suave brisa en su rostro. Eso nunca fallaba para tranquilizarla.

"Considero que en eso te equivocas" dijo Robin con voz tranquila, lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos, y volteara a verla interrogante. "No hay odio entre ellos, ni siquiera cuando se pelean" explicó ante la pregunta muda de la otra.

"¿Qué no hay odio?" 

"Ni un poco."

La navegante lo contempló por unos segundos. Era realmente aterrador la facilidad con la que Robin parecía entender a todos después de estar tan poco tiempo como parte de la tripulación. Nami al final se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, quitándole así importancia al asunto.

* * *

Zoro se secó con una toalla el sudor de la frente. Miró la posición del sol, calculando que ya había entrenado poco más de dos horas, así que la comida estaría lista pronto. Se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de alzar los hombros. Dudaba que a Sanji le molestara que tomara una cerveza antes de comer, así que decidido tomó camino en dirección a la cocina, observando a lo lejos como Luffy salía volando después de su seguramente milésimo intento de robar la comida.

"¡Es en serio, Luffy! ¡Vuelves a entrar en la cocina y por una semana puedes despedirte de la carne!" La voz del rubio se escuchaba honestamente molesta, el capitán de la tripulación únicamente hizo un puchero ante la amenaza y salió corriendo para jugar con Franky y Chopper.

El espadachín entró a la cocina encontrándose a Sanji de espaldas a él, mirando la alacena.

"¿Qué te pasa, cejitas?" Tomó una botella de cerveza del estante mientras se recargaba en la mesa, esperando una respuesta.

"Luffy rompió dos platos."

La voz del otro sonaba frustrada y agotada, probablemente por el esfuerzo que le costó sacar a su capitán de la cocina. Zoro lo miró por un momento mientras tomaba un largo trago de su bebida antes de dejarla sobre la mesa para poder acercarse lentamente a Sanji, quien se giró al sentir la presencia del otro tras a él. Sanji pasó una mirada por su rostro, pareciendo cavilando el motivo de la repentina cercanía de Zoro.

"Sabes que la cocina está fuera de los límites, marimo" advirtió, haciendo que el otro enmarcara la ceja.

"No haré nada, pervertido" habló con una pizca de diversión asomándose en su voz. Alzó las manos, tomando a Sanji con gentileza de la cadera. "Sólo quiero un beso."

Observó a Sanji ruborizarse ligeramente, extrañado por la petición, pero no se negó cuando sintió los labios de Zoro contra los suyos en una suave caricia, la cual tan rápido como empezó, terminó. Zoro se separó lentamente, observando con detenimiento la mirada desconcertada y conmovida del otro. Subió la mano apoyada en la mejilla de Sanji hasta su frente, repasando con sus dedos la ceja, siguiendo lentamente su forma en espiral.

"Es tan rídicula" se burló afectuosamente, sacando al cocinero de su aturdimiento. Sanji se parecía estar a punto de apartarlo a patadas por el agravio, pero se detuvo al sentir los labios de Zoro contra su ceja descubierta.

"¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, estúpido?"

No respondió al insulto, riéndose divertido ante la cara color escarlata del cocinero.


End file.
